Deceitful Truths
by Bruce's Bat Cave
Summary: 5 different princesses from 5 of the ruling planets will be presented for Thor's approval, one to be betrothed. But what if one falls for the wrong prince? LokixOC


_A/N: This idea was adapted from the Disney Pixar Movie 'Brave', wherein Merida is forced into an arranged marriage. The first born to each of the clans is able to come and contest for the hand of her. I have adapted this into an Asgardian thing. 5 woman, each from one of the ruling planets under Asgard, accompany their fathers to the latter planet to 'compete' for lack of a better term, for Thor's affection. This is the story of one of the woman falling for the wrong prince, and her trials through deceit and love. I sincerely hope you enjoy._

-On the planet _Purlophiris (_Pool-oh-fur-us)_-_

The princess traipsed aimlessly through the grandiose halls of the palace. The walls decorated to peak perfection with the finest silk imported from a faraway relm that the princess had not bothered herself to learn the name of.

The tightly curled auburn tresses of the majesty swayed in time with her footsteps, echoeing down the corridor. Before she could get too far in her exploration, another gait joined hers. This one much faster and louder as it approached.

"Princess Aria," Her name sounding grand reverberating through the hall, she turned. A small smile to the one who was sent to find her.

She found a young servant. He could not have been any older than fourteen with his short and overall non-threatening demeanor. His chest heaved greatly with the force of the breaths he was attempting to inhale.

She nodded politely to the young boy, signaling he may continue in his speech.

He returned a goofy lopsided smile and rushed on,"The King has requested your prescence in the great hall as soon as you recieve this message. He has much to discuss with you by the morrow."

Aria furrowed her brow in the slightest, processing the young ones words. Her mouth set in a grim line the princess gave a curt nod. "Very well."

Glad to be dismissed, the young boy ran once again down the hall, narrowly missing a maid with a bedpan who sent a string of incoherent curses in his wake.

Aria quickened her pace from the leisurley stroll she preferred to a unabashed run through the palace. When she was summoned, she knew how fast to make her prescence known. Her father was not known for his patience, nor for his sense of humor. If she took her time getting there, she knew he would have none of it.

When she entered the great hall where her father sat regally atop his gold throne, her mother at his side, Aria sensed the seriousness filling the room like humid air, sucking the once good mood from the young ruler.

Aria curtsied respectfully when she stood at the foot of her father's throne, avoiding eye contact, trying not to seem forthcoming. There was one thing in this relm eternal that she feared more than any other, and that was the wrath of her father. Keeping her eyes downcast she folded her hands politely in front of her and toyed with the ring adorning the right middle finger.

King Purluous cleared his throat, signaling his only child to bring her eyes to meet his. Princess Aria snapped her eyes to attention and straightened her back in the slightest, trying to appear more presentable in her father's eyes.

"You are to accompany me to Asgard. Allfather Odin has requested our prescence for his son Thor's bethrovel. You, will be one of the princesses competing for the Allfather's son's hand."

Resentment bit at her mind, her vision burning a deep purple. But all she was able to do was nod and retreat back out of the hall. No matter how much she may loathe this, she knew her place in this heirarchy.

Aria resigned her self to a glaring look as she exited through the lavish wood doors.

"My sons," The Allfather's voice was booming in the empty court yard, even if he were just addressing the two at his sides. "It is that time when the eldest of you" a pointed look at Thor, "is to be betrothed."

Thor's steps faltered and he stopped following his brother and father's steps. "What? Bethroval? I refuse to be wed against my own consent!"

The youngest prince couldn't help his eye roll at his conceited brother's protest. Odin was anything but amused.

"You can and you will. In 3 days time, the kings and eldest daughters from the 5 ruling planets will be here for your choosing." Odin's word was final as he walked away. A seething Thor and smirking Loki in his wake.

_A/N: I'm sorry for the slow beginning, the next chapter will move much faster than this. This was a mandatory introduction._


End file.
